


Sylvain Learns Reason

by SiesFics



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Anal Plug, Anal Sex, Bottom Felix Hugo Fraldarius, M/M, Public fucking around, Top Sylvain Jose Gautier, Trans Felix Hugo Fraldarius, Vibrator
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-04
Updated: 2020-08-04
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:27:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25713523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SiesFics/pseuds/SiesFics
Summary: Sylvain surprises Felix with some new toys
Relationships: Felix Hugo Fraldarius/Sylvain Jose Gautier
Comments: 14
Kudos: 97





	Sylvain Learns Reason

**Author's Note:**

> For wank week day 4: Toys

“S-Sylain.” 

Felix’s voice was music to his ears, so soft and warm when he was so deeply lost in pleasure like this. No scathing remarks, no sarcastic bites, no. When Sylvain unravelled him like this, he got to see what Felix truly felt, and it was electrifying. He was the only person who knew this side of Felix, who could make him sing so prettily, and Sylvain was never going to let him go. 

“Shh, you’re doing so well Fe,” he cooed, pressing his fingers up into Felix’s wet cunt, twisting out another whimper from his boyfriend. Sylvain felt his own cock pressing against his pajama bottoms, but he had so much more planned that he wouldn’t give in, no matter how much he wanted to sink into Felix. 

“Why won’t you just fuck me?” Felix huffed, wiggling against the fingers both in his pussy and his ass. Sylvain was really working him over double and it was making everything so good, but so frustrating. 

“Cause I wanna try something new, wanna do something that’ll make it so good for us both in the end. You ready for it?” Sylvain smiled, pressing a kiss to Felix’s cute tits, letting his tongue lavish the closest nipple. 

“Y-Yes,” Felix breathed, letting his head fall back into the bed. He whined when Sylvain’s fingers left him, but quickly became alert when the press of something else breached his cunt. “Sylvain what the fuck?” He hissed, shuddering as whatever it was slipped inside easily from how wet he was, and assuming Sylvian had lubed it up. He didn’t get an answer before something else was pressing against his ass, wiggling its way inside of him, Felix’s voice cracking from how good he felt, how full. 

Sylvain purred, pressing a kiss to Felix’s tear stained cheeks. “You did so well baby.”

“What did you do?” Felix hissed.

“Here, I’ll show you.” Sylvain shifted so he was sitting in bed and pulled Felix flush against his chest, the tall mirror sat in front of them. Felix never liked it there but Sylvain loved seeing Felix when the other was turned away from him, loved watching his cock sink into Felix’s ass, or turning him around and watching that greedy cunt devour him. Right now, he used it to show Felix what he’d done, spreading those lithe legs and reaching down to pull his lips apart. “Got something really nice from the market a while ago. It vibrates with a little reason magic…”

“So that’s why you spent the last few weeks learning that,” Felix grumbled, blushing at the sight of him taking something so lewd. 

“The one in your ass is a plug, and it’ll keep you nice and stretched for me. That one doesn’t vibrate. So Fe, you think you can go the day all plugged up and wet for me?” Sylvain pecked Felix’s cheek and relished in the full body shiver. 

“Y-Yeah.” 

This was going to be so much fun. Felix might kill him afterward but it would be so worth it. “Good. Let’s get dressed then,” he smiled. 

Felix didn’t know what to expect from Sylvain, but got dressed and went with him to class. They always sat in the back, for various, perverse reasons, and now was no different. Still, Felix was actually trying to take notes when he felt the thrum of a delicate vibration inside of him. The plug made him feel stretched and full, not the worst thing, but the vibrator was making him shake. The vibrations were light, but as class went on they began to get more intense and Felix found himself squirming in his seat. He could feel his cunt fluttering around the toy, and could already feel how wet it was making him. How the fuck was he could to get through the day “S-Sylvain,” he hissed quietly, glaring at his boyfriend, who only smiled at him. The rest of class had Felix wiggling in his seat, the vibrations never enough to make him cum but just enough to keep him on edge. Once the bell had tolled, he gathered his crap and waited for everyone to leave before glaring at Sylvain. “You bastard,” he murmured. 

“You did so well Felix, can’t believe you kept quiet,” Sylvain chuckled. He glanced around, making sure no one else was around before turning the vibrator up to maximum, watching Felix’s eyes shoot open and a hand slap over his mouth to quiet his moan. 

Felix bit back a cry, legs shaking uncontrollably and his underwear already soaked, getting another gush of his arousal. He breathed in relief as the vibrations died down, taking the hand extended, too tired to care. 

“Let’s get some lunch and then I’ll take you back to the room and fuck that pretty cunt until you’re aching before I switch to that tight ass,” Sylvain purred. He had wanted to go all day, but seeing Felix like this was making it too hard to resist. He could only think of old women naked for so long before not even that could temper his erection. 

The walk to the dining hall was slow, Felix’s legs shaky and weak, and his paranoia that people could see the stains on the front of his pants were high. They were black, he knew people couldn’t tell but that didn’t help in the slightest. They ate lunch quickly, both of them eager and impatient, practically ignoring anyone who tried to speak to them. Felix was ready to run back to their room after they’d finished, taking Sylvain’s hand and dragging him. It was when they were near that the vibrations shot up, Felix’s legs buckling as an orgasm tore through him. He let out a broken sob, collapsing into the grass, clenching his thighs together and rutting into the air like a bitch in heat. “F-Fuck you Sylvain,” he whimpered. 

“Goddess Fe, that was beautiful,” Sylvain whispered. He couldn’t help but be mean, couldn’t help turning it up because it made Felix dance so pretty. He bent down and scooped his boyfriend up, practically running them back to their room. Gently, he laid Felix down and peeled off his soaked through trousers and underwear, revealing that dripping wet cunt. “Fuck Fe,” he breathed.”

“My ass,” Felix whined. “Fuck my ass.” 

Sylvain couldn’t very well say no. “You want the vibrator to stay in?” He asked, slipping off his pants and grabbing the oil, slicking up his already achingly hard cock. Felix nodded and Sylvain peppered the back of his neck with kisses, reaching behind to tug out the plug. Felix’s hole was open for him, so cute, so tight. Sylvain wasted no time in slipping in, moaning at how ready Felix was for him. He’d been fighting his own arousal all day for this and fuck if it wasn’t worth it. 

“Syl!” Felix sobbed, rocking back into the thrusts, fingers dipping down to rub at his clit, rocking into his own hand and back into Sylvain. 

“Goddess. Fuck. Watching you play with yourself is so good, Fe,” Sylvain breathed. He turned up the vibrator, relishing in the way Felix clenched around him, nipping and sucking at the sides of his neck. He reached in front of Felix to palm at his tits, rubbing pert nipples and listening to Felix’s beautiful voice. 

“I’m close,” Felix whimpered. Already one orgasm deep, it wasn’t taking long for the second to build. 

“Me too. Fuck, can’t last long when you look and feel this amazing.” Sylvain mouthed at Felix’s shoulder, moaning around the skin as he rutted in and came, spilling his seed deep into Felix’s ass. He didn’t stop thrusting or playing with those cute tits of Felix’s, helping his love reach his own climax. 

Felix worked his finger faster against his clit, rocking into his own hand and the toy, sobbing when the vibrations shot up, sending him over. He cried, twitching and spasming around the toy, around Sylvain, feeling himself squirt across the sheets and into his own hand. “Fuck!” 

Both men lie panting, lost to the afterglow, to how incredible it had been. 

Sylvain finally pulled out after a few minutes and gently reached between Felix’s twitching legs to pull the toy out, pecking his cheek. “You did so well Fe,” he whispered. 

“You’re a bastard,” Felix huffed. “And I’m going to get you back for this.” 

Of that, Sylvain had no doubt.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Kudos and comments appreciated.
> 
> I’m on [Twitter!](https://twitter.com/SiesFics)


End file.
